Your Hero
by Akai-neechan
Summary: You know how Jaden’s always the hero? That’s exactly what Jesse was thinking of as he stood there and gave them the energy to go back. This time, only this time, he would be the hero. Spiritshipping. Jesse POV


You know how Jaden's always the hero

_A/N: This is quite different from what I've done by now... But when I heard that song... Something inside me started screaming "Spiritshipping! Spiritshipping!" So I sat down on my behind and started typing around the lyrics. And this is the result. It's written in Jesse's POV and it reflects his thoughts at the end with the battle against Yubel in 130 episode. Enjoy._

**Your Hero**

_I am so high, I can hear heaven  
I__ am so high, I can hear heaven  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me_

"Jaden," I turned towards you with a smile stretched over my lips. "This is it, buddy. I'm on it. Now get back safe."

Yubel still stands before us, her feared creature ready to back her up in the deadliest of battles which this one had turned into.

It's still so hard to believe all of this happened. But if I had to be sent to a different dimension, chased by duel monsters and almost get turned into a dueling zombie to get this card, then it was all worth it.

Even now my fascination in the Rainbow Dragon won't fade. But inside, there is something even stronger than that feeling.

"But Jess, what about-"You look surprised and confused. I understand why. I don't know weather you'd be able to see it, though.

"No 'but's Jaden!"My heart and mind are set. There is no turning back. "I play Prison Wall! Now that sends every attack right in my direction," I won't let you get hurt. I will not let you loose. "So Yubel and I, we both take damage!"

_And they say that a hero can save us  
__I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
__I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

I've heard all of your stories – tales of dangers and enemies that go beyond imagination. And there's one thing in all of them – you are always the hero. You save everyone, you give your best and make a miracle.

Well, it's my time to make a miracle. It's my time to be the hero. This once, just this once, Jaden, I'll save you.

I know you'll be confused. I know you'll hesitate, you wouldn't leave me here. But you'd have to. Because if you don't save yourself it would all be meaningless.

For you, Jaden, for you I'm willing and ready to face all of the consequences of what might happen to me if I stay here. For you – for the person I feel more close than anyone else.

For all I know you'd give up for me, I'm giving up on this life for you.

It's kind of a pity, though – I just got Rainbow Dragon. But if sacrificing myself and this creature is the only way of saving you, so be it.

_Someone told me that love would all save us  
__But how can that be__Look what love gave us  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that  
world never came_

"Jesse! Don't do this!" You still don't get it. That's fine, it'll be made clear enough for you soon enough.

When I don't make it back. When you never see me again.

But don't worry. That's all good. I know this and I've faced it. As hard as it is to see your face for the last time, I will make it trough.

And I won't cry. I won't break. I will be your hero, Jaden, I will be the one to keep you standing.

"I'll be alright. I've got my Dragon, and he's got my back," I place all of my confidence in my words, knowing that's what you need. "And now I activate his special ability. You see, my Rainbow Dragon can absorb every Crystal Beast on the field. And for each Beast it absorbs it gains a 1000 more attack points. Go Rainbow Overdrive!"

You need to know that I'll be fine. Sure, think that way. If that'll make it easier, go ahead. I will play along until the end, until I can no longer see you. That's when I'll have to face what will result from my decisions.

But whatever that is, I know I'll never regret making this decision. I'll never regret saving you.

_And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

I don't feel the ground shaking beneath my feet. I don't see the place starting to crumble around us. I don't hear the screams and the noise the attack creates.

All there is, is you. I want to remember you forever, Jaden, no matter how short that may be. I want to remember you like you are now – the closest you' ever get to me.

I want to be with you.

But I know I can't. I'm going to fall before your eyes, but from the ashes of my defeat your new life will raise back home.

And even without me, you will not be alone.

_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you  
It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do_

"Let's go!" I could laugh at you for still not realizing it. Jaden, you might be smart from time to time, but today's not your day, is it? I'm not coming, Jay. I'm staying right here. For you.

"I can't." I won't let you grieve over me. I will never want that. Just accept this, please. Don't make things hard on yourself, you don't deserve it. "Stopping now will only reduce the energy and the portal home won't be able to open. I've got to keep the strength of my attack up," You don't need to understand. You don't need to realize. You don't need to know. "Catch you later, partner." This way it will hurt you less.

"Jesse!"

Your voice rings in my ears the way I'd want to keep it forever. As I turn towards you and nothing else exists again, I give you my last smile. I know you'll remember me like this, too.

I love you, Jaden. You stole my heart, but I'd never ask for it back. You can have that heart – it's all that will be left of me, anyway. Take it with you, take it, and never forget me! That's what I'm fighting for!

_And they say that a hero can save us  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles  
Watch as we all fly away_

"All right, Rainbow Dragon! Attack with Rainbow Refraction!"

Giving that last command, I've already turned away from you. I will be strong for you and show you what I can do. So that you can remember me, from when I am the strongest.

"Jesse, no!" Even at your cries, I will not allow myself to wince. I will not break. It's too late for that. I will keep strong and I will save you. Don't worry, Jaden, you don't have to worry about a thing. I did whatIi had to do and now you'll be safe.

_And they're watching us (watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away  
And they're watching us (watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away_

As the light surrounds me, I can feel something happening. I see Yubel disappearing into the attack and I know I have achieved my goal. I know I have made it and that's all that's important now.

"We did it, Rainbow Dragon! Take them home!"

Them, because I will no longer be with you. Them, because I would never sent you back alone. Them, because you're one of them and I...

I am now only a part of the light.

As my body starts to vanish in that blinding flash, for the first time I feel like I've done the right thing. For the first time I feel like I've accomplished what I had to do.

For the first time I realize just how much I love you and how far I am going for you.

For the first time... I am your hero.


End file.
